Annabeth's Story
by GrammarAssassin04
Summary: Pretty much the way Annabeth's life was before Camp Half-Blood, and her meeting Thalia and Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is all in Annabeth's POV. Set way back before she met Thaila and Luke. As well, for the record, this is a four-shot. I will not be making any more chapters than that. Here is an outline of the story (or what I have planned) so far.**

**First chapter****: **Before Thaila and Luke, etc., and running away, including her "family problems" with her stepmom, dad, and step brothers, Bobby and Mathew.

**Second chapter****: **Thaila and Luke join the fight, (which may or may not include Thaila's or Luke's POV.) I will include 'the promise', her hiding under the metal sheet and screaming at the monsters, and her getting her celestial bronze knife from Luke.

**Third chapter****: **The three having a rough adventure, including them meeting Grover and fighting the Cyclopes, as well as making the final distance to camp, and the tree incident.

**Fourth chapter****: **First (or two or so) week(s) at camp, along with Annabeth's dealing with Thaila's tree problem, as well as Luke abandoning her, figuratively, of course, but he's busy hanging out with some Hermes boys. This chapter will also have her being claimed by Athena, etc., basically what Percy went through but with Annabeth. Anyways, Happy readings!

* * *

Annabeth's Story ~ A Promise Forever

* * *

I was seven years old. The five of us lived in San Francisco at the time. My step mother thought I was I freak. She never believed me; she thought I made up the stories. I would be screaming about cobwebs and spiders attacking me whist I tried to sleep. I would be screaming for my dad. She never told him any of it. She would only come in, and the spiders cowered in fear. The spiders came to kill me every night since I was five. My step mother really did think I was a freak. Of course, who wouldn't? I was an ADHD diagnosed child with dyslexia. Our relationship was simple. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. There was nothing more to it. I guess that's why I ran away.

Even my father didn't want me when my mom presented me to him. He told me the story. How my real mom gave me to him, saying I couldn't be raised where she was. He told me so many great stories about her. She was smart, beautiful, talented, wise, and, a little feisty. But even she didn't want me. I truly was unwanted.

So I ran away. That was the logical thing to do right? Monsters attacked the family-No. They only attacked me. They would kill my dad, and my step mother, even my step brothers, Mathew and Bobby, to get at me. I had to run away to protect them, well, my dad anyways. My evil step mother could die in a bush.

Don't get me wrong, she was nice, most of the time. She seemed too nice. She was almost hidden monster nice. I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

I got kicked out of my first school in first grade, because of my English teacher. She was a real monster, not just a mountain of homework monster- a winged monster with fangs and this hoarse, piercing voice. It scared me so much. I was seven years old. Who wouldn't be scared? So my English teacher had been a fury. She mostly just wanted to kill me. But I got an A+ on my grammar quiz. That really was really awkward. I met a lot more monsters just after that. But don't worry; they were only about a thousand times scarier.

I was found by a three-headed hydra just before I ran away. I guess that's when I made my first mistake.

* * *

I look around to my left -boxes- I could hide… no, wait, something told me that that wouldn't be the best idea. A voice in my head told me so. I don't really know why. Maybe because the hydra would sniff me out. It already has my scent. It would find me and eat me in less than thirty seconds. I didn't exactly have a weapon, or a shield, or some armour, or anything to help me. On my right there was an old work bench. With a hammer and some nails. A hammer could kill it. I run over, three heads following me, and the one in the middle one breathing fire. The hammer is four feet away, two feet, one foot, half a foot, and now a quarter foot, two inches, one inch… got it! Now I have a hammer as offense, I can hear the commentators laughing at me already.

* * *

**(This bit is for humor... I'll note when we get back to the 'real' world of fan fiction)**

"This game is coming down to the wire." The one says.

"For Annabeth." The other laughs. "A hammer on offense, what was she thinking?" He believes I've already lost.

They are voices in my head, and voices in my head can hear what I think, so the other quickly says, "Maybe you have"

That was mean.

"That was true."

A-hem?

"That was true. Your head gets very poor reception"

Poor reception? Really? He's an imaginary commentator.

"But you imagined me..."

I did?

"Well that's what this author called GrammarAssassin04 says."

Well that's stupid. I never thought you up.

"She must be looking for pointless humor."

Yep.

**"Let's get back to your story, Annabeth. Where were we?"**

Um... "_Now I have a hammer as offense, I can hear the commentators laughing at me already."_

**"Thanks Annabeth."**

No problem...

**"GrammarAssassin04"**

Athena's child?

**"Yup."**

Then see you at Camp Half-Blood, if I survive this stupid Hydra.

**"I know the ending, but I wouldn't want to spoil."**

Thanks.

**"No problem. Now back to the problem-The Hydra."**

"What about us?" The TV commentators ask.

**"I don't know. But I do know you should go to Hades. You're dead to me."**

"Okay. Bye." They reply

Weird. Is this all happening inside my head? It's not real?

Then some dead guy with a beard pops up. "Of course it is happening inside your head Annabeth. But why in the world should that mean it's not real?"

That was even weirder. Goodbye. I guess its hydra time.

**(Back to fan fiction)**

* * *

Don't cut off a Hydra's head? No. I want to kill it. I must cut off its head. I need to kill it, for my dad. Just for my dad. The hammer quickly grew heavy in my hand. I had seriously run away. I don't even know where I am. I think I am in Berkeley, California. I wasn't too far from home. I could run back - No. This was real now. I must kill this beast, if I can. It breathed fire. I take my hammer and easily slice through the head closest to me. It turns to black dust in front of my eyes. I'm probably hallucinating from dehydration. Either way, this is a monster. I must kill it. The next head come close to biting me. I quickly slide under its mouth and slice the over dramatic head off. It got even more dramatic and wobbled about some more. I jump to my feet, and stand in yucky hydra blood, this silvery – gold goo that came from the hydra's severed neck. I had one head left to kill – the fire breather.

I sense a motion above me and look up only to see five hydra heads. Oh god. This is not a good day for me. I had no choice, I had to run. How could I, Annabeth Chase, a seven year old runaway, defeat a five – headed hydra with fire coming out of one head? It seems even an army couldn't do it.

I had run 9.9 miles to the Iron works when it caught up. I hid. I was out of breath and about to die. It was strange, really. The loud thumping on the back alley walked past me. I heard a ring – like when you enter an old shop and they have a bell over the door, like that. I stayed hiding. What if they were watching me? Ten eyes sensing movement in every direction is not exactly my idea of fun.

I hear noises now, human footsteps, thank god. I move, and so does the scrap piece of corrugated iron I had quickly hidden under. The voices stop. A figure comes up to the piece of iron. I scream. It's the monster. It could be the hydra, the fury, any of them. I knew it was a monster. But it wasn't.

He was about fourteen. His sandy blond hair was straight and went down to his cheek. It was much longer than regular boy's hair. His eyes were blue, but cold. He had a sword in hand. I stared at the sword, and as I looked, I was a girl behind him.

She looked meaner than the boy. She wore all black, with short black hair, almost as dark as night, but had stunning bright blue eyes. She looked about eleven. She carried a spear. It was very sharp.

He boy looked down onto my hammer, introduced himself as Luke Castellan, and gave me a bronze knife, claiming knifes were only for the best fighters. He told me we were a family now, a family better than my old family. He promised me that.

Then the girl stepped in. "My name is Thaila Grace. What's your name?"

"My name is Annabeth Chase." I said. Then we walked away, together, and as a family.


	2. SORRY

ATTENTION READERS!

My Laptop went ahsdtvkedtrbzx!

so now I probably won't post very often, sorry. but I'm moving so, (this summer-ish) and after that, my mom'll give me some money to buy a new one. so, sorry about that, but it's not my fault, because it was my mom that actually dropped it.

SEE YOU IN A WHILE, OR A MONTH OR SO.

-GRAMMAR ASSASSIN


End file.
